Pretty Soldier Sailor Earth
by L5Star
Summary: The story of the forgotten solider is told for the first time.
1. Chapter 1-Distant

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Earth**

**美少女戦士地球**

**By: L5Star **

* * *

**Pretty solider Sailor Earth**

Hello there! Thanks for reading! Anyway, I would like to point out that I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of the manga and anime associated with it. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi herself and other affiliates. P.S (I used Google Translate for the Japanese text, so I apologize for any sloppy translations of chapter titles.) Please enjoy! I will write and publish a chapter every week (hopefully) for you to read.

-L

**Epilogue**

**Fall of the Moon Kingdom-Part. 1**

ムン王国 - その年の秋。1

Queen Serenity was slowly falling into despair as she gazed upon the dark cloud atop the veranda. She was shaking horribly, trying to fight back the tears. She did not want to wait any longer to find out what happened to her. Suddenly, Sailor Venus burst through the door frantically. "They are gone. All of them."

The queen began to cry. "Oh, what are we going to do?" I am the only one left. "We can't just fight them alone."

"I tried contacting the outer planet soldiers, but I haven't gotten a reply yet." Venus spoke.

"If I am not strong enough, there is only one solution, Venus. I know I promised her…I would not force her too until she had full control. I know the extent of her powers and I know that girl. I believe she can handle it. At times like this, we need her." Serenity replied, pleadingly.

"There is only one problem…."Venus broke in. "She is already fighting".

• • • • •

Hours after the Battle of the Moon Kingdom ended, the queen collapsed on the highest balcony bruised, bloody and tired, a blue wave was expanding in the distance, followed by turbulent quakes. The wave grew and reached all the way to Earth. Everyone on the castle grounds suddenly collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 1**

**Distant**

**遠い**

Tara had the same dream again. Except this time it was longer and more terrifying.

It had been several times now she had woken in the strange long dress looking at the long misty roads lined with barren oaks and willows. The mist hugged her dress and the surrounding trees. She knew nothing at the moment, and following her instinct, she walked slowly down a lonely path of smooth stones. After what seemed like miles, she approached an old gothic church. It had one tall spire with a black crescent atop the spire. From the outside, you could see stones all around the outside of the old worn place. The glass was broken and there was only a small light coming from inside. Walking up to the front door, Tara pulled the heavy door until it creaked open slowly. She heard soft moans and screams coming from inside. Usually, at this point the dream would come to an abrupt end. However, this time her dream carried on. The hall of the church had many benches, as if it were to house more people. The only light were candles and the streams of moonlight that shone through the cracked stained glass. The cobblestone floor was laden with religious text, black books with dark crescents sprawled about. As she picked up one, she suddenly began to shake horribly and her stomach became nauseous. Tara dropped the book instantly and ran for the door. When she was about to leave something caught the corner of her eye. A small wooden stand held an impossibly heavy leather bound book, lit by a single candle. The temptation was almost too much for her too handle. Almost in a trance, Tara inched toward the book.

Using all her strength, she forced the book open. Inside were thick papers, each one containing cryptic text and drawings of spheres. Planets perhaps? She thought to herself.

"Which one do you pick?" called a deep a voice form the shadows. A dark hooded man with two red beams for eyes was all she saw, but the creature filled her with fear. Turning back to the book, she now knew what he meant. She need to pick where she wanted to go. Of course, if she picked wrong she could be sent away to an alien planet on the edge of the universe. At the moment it felt almost as if all prior knowledge of her home was gone, as if she was truly lost. Paging through the book, she saw jungle lands, frozen tundra, deserts, volcanoes and worlds full of rare metals, ranging in size. This could take her all day, if not forever. In despair, she turned to a random page. It was a rather boring looking, small, blue sphere, with small amounts of everything. It was not particularly special, but something about it felt familiar and nostalgic.

"This one." Tara declared. The hooded man's eyes glinted for a brief second.

"Who are you?" He asked. It was a simple question, but for some reason, she couldn't find the words.

"I don't know anymore."

"You should not exist."

"Excuse me?" Tara replied

"YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST!" He screamed. Spirits encircled Tara, screaming, crying and moaning. As he kept screaming "YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST! YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST!" A rift began to open under her feet and earthquakes began to shake to church violently. Tara covered her ears and screamed.

• • • • •

Tara awoke next morning, her eyes full of tears, and her body sweaty. She pushed herself out of bed to look at herself. Her thin brown hair was in a mess. Her eyes were multi-colored; green, blue, grey and other colors. This morning her eyes were especially confusing. Tara almost forgot that today was her first day at school. "I'm leaving mom!" Tara said as she burst out the door and made a run for school. When she finally arrived, she approached a nearby student. "What time is it?" asked Tara.

"5' till are here quite early. I show up at school 30 minutes early to read. What about you?"

"Just a bad day. It's my first time at this school so..."

"My name is Ami Mizuno, class 2-5. As long as you show up on time, it's half the way to making a decent grade. I'm sure you'll do fine. What's your name?"

"Ummm…Tara Miku, class 2-1."Ami smiled sweetly." What is it?"

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of someone I know. See ya around!"

Tara walked to class checking her watch. "I know I'll make it." Tara promised herself as she set off toward class.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

Chapter 2- 7/15/14


	2. Chapter 2-Born of Stone

Chapter 2

Born of Stone

石から生まれた

Tara made it to class on time. Ms. Haruna,her English teacher gave her an English placement other students waited a very long time for her to finish,as Tara intently stared at the paper.

"Do you think she's just stupid?"Unimo whispered.

"No,I think she's just taking her time." Naru said.

Tara finally gave it to her teacher,and with a few moments of grading,she jumped out of the desk.

"Amazing!100 percent!Just keep doing what you are doing and you'll be my star student in no time!"

As class carried on,many students asked her for school help.A blond girl with 2 buns came up to her,and pleaded on her knees.

"Please help me!I failing!I'll do anything just help me!"she cried

"Well...there is one thing."Tara said.

Lunch time came around and she sat with a tall strong girl with brown hair and the bun head.

"I thought it would be something far more hair is easy."The bun girl said girl Braided her hair and soon Tara's Long hair was in a neat braid that came to the floor.

"Would you like some food?" Asked the ponytail girl

"Yes mom is really nice,but she can't cook anything."Tara said

"Well,you're welcome to eat lunch with us when ever you kind of seem like a genius girl to me. Maybe you would like some company."The Bun girl suggested.

"Well actually,I'm good at many things.I was in fifteen clubs at my old sports and academics."Tara answered.

Both girls looked quite surprised. The blond one said,"That's amazing!"

"I wish I could do all of that!You'll be popular here before you know it!"

Tara got up from the floor to throw trash tossed her leftovers in a she turned,a small girl,a school girl was faced toward had short black hair and red eyes.

"Did you loose a pen?"She said holding up a pink pen with a red jewel at the end.

"No…, but I think I know some with a pen like that."She took it,smiled at the cute little girl and left.

"Hey,did you drop this pen?"Tara yelled beyond the bushes to the blond checked her shirt pocket only to find it was gone.

"I guess I dropped it."She said a little confused."Any way,it was nice to meet you.I'm Usagi friend is Makoto Kino."The waved and left for classes.

The rest of the day carried on uneventful,however, again that day, while she was in PE,a girl came up to her and asked,"Did you loose a pen?"And handed her a blue got a very uneasy though this girl was older,her eyes and hair were similar to the girl she saw dismissed this for now.

"What is your name?"Tara called out as the girl ran away.

"Kohaku pleasure."And she walked was leaving the school when she saw Ami again.

"Hey Ami,is this your pen?I have been asking people all day if someone lost it,but no one owns it.

"Yeah, it's did you find it?"She asked her.

"A student gave it to you heard of a girl named Kohaku Akai?"

"No".She replied."But I don't know everyone at this school anyway."Tara began to turn away when Ami said,"Maybe you can go to the arcade with my friends would be fun."

"Sure."Tara said,and smiling wide.

It was early in the day and Tara didn't feel like going home yet,so she went to the nearest park, hoping to get some peaceful study time to work on some make up 2 hours passed she packed up her books to grabbed on to her turned and saw the same girl again,perhaps a little older.

"What is it?Did you need help finding another lost pen?"Tara asked.

Suddenly the girl's hand became very turned black and it had a texture similar to hot squeezed her wrists, and Tara started to bleed badly.

"We know who you cannot hide forever."She began to feel dizzy and dropped to the floor,the girl's grip still felt herself slipping away as nausea and blackness began to gash in her wrist was getting deeper by the was when It suddenly hit knew what to other hand was shaking badly,but she managed to grip on to a held the rock under where her blood was dripping on the floor and wet the even stranger than this is that she raised the rock to the sky, like an offering to a had been an atheist her entire life, and believed people decided their own she stood there on death's door, crying,"Please save me!PLEASE!Take what little I have please!I promise I'll save !"Tara began to cry and moan horribly as the girl's touch burnt her muscles.

A silver light began to surround the eroded off the rock until the rock was a flat smooth oval began to crystallize into a brown pin with a symbol of Earth etched in the center in gold .(Greek symbol,2 concentric circles linked by a cross).She had no time to waste.

She screamed out "Earth Prism Power make up!"Silver and gold light surround her,changing her into a sailor soldier.(She has a blue collar with two stripes,a skirt that fades from blue to green,and brown combat boots with green socks.)By transforming,she,knocked the girl course,she had no idea what to do next.

"My master was you are who he says you are, you shouldn't be afraid to attack me then!"She waved her hand and hot coals come flying at dodges one,but another hits her flame woman sent fire toward her directly in her was sure this was it for her,she would simply once again the words came to her."Earth staff!"She yelled.A tall silver staff appeared out of the end of the staff was a circle with an inscribed the middle contained a glowing stone,floating in place.

"Earth staff, use control!"She stone in the staff glowed brown."Earth spear!"she yelled waving the staff as it picked up dirt that was shaped into spears,and they launched at high speed, hitting her enemy square in the ,this only angered her more and she launched fireballs from her hands. Dodging them barely, Tara got up and waved the staff once more." Earth Typhoon!"She screamed.A wave of water from the nearby pond rose above Tara and crashed violently on her enemy,turning her into turn to of breath,Tara stepped away from the scene.

"Looks like you don't need any help."Said a voice behind the emerged a Kamen in all white and silver."I am the White Kamen.I truly underestimated don't need me at all."Til next time,my lady."He kissed her hand and ran off in to the forest.

Tara stood there for a while trying to understand everything,but she just couldn't wrap her head around needed to find the other sailors de-transformed and left the park,and didn't notice the small black crystal hidden in the remains of the began pulling water toward it until it pulled up into the shape of a the water man disappeared out of sight.

Tara arrived home late that mother was worried."Where have you been?"She asked

"Just a walk.A very long walk."Tara thought her mother must know she was in trouble due to her injuries,but she was miraculously was so tired from the battle,she collapsed on to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 End

Chapter 3-7/22/14

Hey guys!Sorry for the weird format,I had no access to a computer at the moment,so I wrote this chapter with my iPad,then copy and pasted for any strange !


	3. Chapter 3-United

**Chapter 3**

**United**

**団結した**

Tara had yet another dream. However, this one was much more vague. She was somewhere-where she did not know. Piles of stone, diamonds, quartz, stone where all around her. Confused, but composed, she carried on, digging through the piles. There it was again. At the top of the pile, the same stone from yesterday. Instinctively, she climbed toward it. At the foot of the mountain, dark spirts began to gather. She climbed faster, and reached the top.

She picked up the stone, and began to beg like last time, "Please! Please! Help me!" She began to cry out as the spirits came closer. Nothing happened. This time, she took notice to another stone beside it. It was a small white diamond that glowed mysteriously. Tara picked it up, and as that stone and the other came closer together, a blue light began to appear and swallowed the entire scene with it.

The next day was Saturday, and Tara went to school for three hours, which were pretty much boring and uneventful. Except toward the end of the day.

"Hey Tara!" Shouted Makoto from behind her. "Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah, actually…" Tara Said." I was wondering if you have any more spots in the garden club."

"Of course there's always room for more! You're welcome to join…, but haven't you joined seven clubs already?"

"I can handle it." Tara declared confidently.

"Fine then." Makoto smiled and handed her a form. Sign here, and hand this to the student council. You're in luck because they just finished a meeting in room 25."

"Thanks a lot." Tara replied as she rushed off to hand in the form.

Tara arrived in room a few students were left packing boxes and handling papers.

"Excuse me." Tara interrupted their movements. They all stopped and stared at her.

"I have a form to join a club. Who would I give this to?" She asked another student

"That would be Yoshio's job. He'll return in a moment to pack some more stuff. For now, just wait here. "He and the others left.

Just as they left, he came in. "I hear you have a form. Give it to me, and I'll handle it.

Tara handed him the form but spaced out for a second.

"Are you ok?" He said

"Yes. I was just thinking about something." She replied

"Do you think you could stay a bit to help me put some things up?" he asked.

"Sure." Tara agreed.

She was not ok in the least. He looked exactly like the man dressed in a suit who saved her yesterday. He had the same white-blond hair and silver eyes, the same height and face. She really hoped he didn't see her face when she looked at him either. All she wanted to do was leave.

Tara began to leave the classroom when he stopped her.

He said, "Be careful, or I just might fall in love with you."

Tara's whole face was red. She let out some kind of weird in-audible stutter, and left quickly.

Today she walked a different way home, hoping to escape the nightmare in the park from yesterday. That whole time she kept thinking, how dare he say that? and what do I do now? She was utterly puzzled. She really liked this way she was walking. It was along a canal. The sound of the flowing water was peaceful and serene. Tara took a moment to stop at gaze at the water.

Suddenly, she felt a very quick and sharp pain on her shoulder. Tara quickly turned around to find nothing behind her. When she turned back around, there was a man, a man made out of water. His bright blue eyes suggested some kind of distain toward her. He began hitting her with drops of water that traveled at lightning speed. Beside bruises, Tara remained unscathed. Similar to last time, she felt the warmth of the compact in her hands. She screamed out, "Earth Prism Power!"

Once again gold and silver began to surround her and she was transformed into a sailor solider. Out of silver mist came the Earth Staff that floated beside her. She grabbed it out if midair. She shouted, "Earth control!" and the stone in the middle of the staff glowed brown. "Earth spear!" she screamed, as mounds of dirt gathered into spears and launched toward the water man. However, she reacted too hastily and didn't realize the spears would pass through him. He stepped toward her and surrounded her head in a ball of water.

He began to speak, "This is the end for you. Even if you tried to attack me, you couldn't kill me, it would pass right through. Just give up and this would be a lot easier for my master."

She waited a long time, and she began to run out of breath. Suddenly Out of nowhere came the White Kamen, who tried desperately to attack the water man, but his cane and his punches only distracted him. They began to fight it out as Tara stood there, helpless. She was just about to cave in and let the water fill lungs when she heard someone. "Burning Mandala!" Shouted a voice from behind her. The water ball evaporated and she let in a large breath. Tara turned behind her to find all the sailor guardians and the other masked man behind her. "Sailor Moon, now! "Shouted the red suited one."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon screamed, and a white beam shot from the wand and turned the man back into a puddle. The White Kamen ran off as the other guardians approached her.

"I saw you struggling so I called everyone here. You better thank us." Said the one dressed in red. "I am Sailor Mars. "The next one that spoke she recognized. She was in all the papers about a year ago.

"Sailor Venus" Tara spoke.

Venus gave her a curious look. "Who are you?" She asked.

Tara suddenly had a very dead look on her face. "I don't know…"She uttered.

"You must be someone!" Sailor Moon said. "If you are a guardian like us, you must have something worth protecting." She held the wand up and shouted, "Moonlight reveal!"

The symbols of all the guardians shone above their heads. Her symbol did not show.

"What is going on…?"Venus asked. "Either she not a guardian or she has not yet awaken."

The stone in the staff beside her began to glow blue. The symbol of Earth glowed above her head.

"Earth?" Sailor Moon said, confused.

Tara looked right at her, and her symbol glowed blue. "Usagi." She said. She looked at Sailor Mercury and Jupiter. "Makoto, Ami?"

Tara suddenly collapsed on the ground and lost her transformation. They all paused for a brief moment.

"Whatever she is, we can't just leave her here." Venus decided. Sailor Jupiter picked up.

"Where are we taking her?" She asked

"She can stay with me for a while. However the fact that she just showed up confuses me. If her duty is the same as ours, she would have shown up earlier. Either she is an enemy or she just can't remember yet. For now it's better to have her in our hands."

"But…" Usagi interjected." "There is something about that blue light that was familiar…I'm not sure from where, or when, but I feel like I can trust her." Everyone soon left.

• • •

Somewhere very far away, but surprisingly near there is a man and a cloak and crystal ball in darkness. Inescapable darkness. He says, "I will find her and I will kill her. I almost lost to another one of those guardians and I will not lose again."

"Maybe..." He paused. "Just maybe" He got a wicked grin his face, or what looked like a face.

A black crystal appeared in his hand. He turned toward some kind of fire pit, where black smoke collected. Some poured out into a mass that became solid flesh. The man spoke once more.

"I don't care which you choose, as long as they receive the crystal. Understood" Spoke the hooded man. His red eyes glinted with excitement.

"Understood master." Said the woman, and she bowed in respect and then vanished out of sight.

• • •

Tara had the best sleep in a while. It seemed for now, she would get the long awaited break she wanted. Little did she know no break was in sight.


	4. Chapter 4-Fall of the Moon Kingdom Pt2

Chapter 4

Fall of the Moon Kingdom-Part 2

ムン王国 - その年の秋。2

Tara had yet another nightmare. However this one was truly real. She had awoken from her foggy memory and walked straight into some kind of hell.

First came the small things. She had lived in a grand castle, tall and proud and full of life. Next came the loneliness and the isolation. She remembered walking about, but confined to her kingdom. She remembered the long walks on the old Earth and the hours of study and etiquette training. Tara was the chosen heiress of the Earth Kingdom, and that left her little time for friends. The staff and her mother was all she had. They taught her all she knew and raised her strong, but she still felt lonely confined in the kingdom walls .All her life she had been waiting for her coronation. She never understood why, at 16, why she would have to take such a large mother was still young and fit to rule a country, and yet she felt pressure to hasten her pace. However, these were just back thoughts in her mind that only left her didn't worry her much still wished for her for her coronation because it finally meant freedom. Another memory came slowly back to her. Once, when she was little, her mother told her a story about the brave guardians that saved the planets and protected the Moon Princess.

She would ask, "Mom, are they real, or just some fairy tail?"

The queen would always smile and say,"Of course they are real."

The princess would ask, "But doesn't Earth need to be guarded too?"

She replied earnestly,"They also protect our planet from afar, but there is no such day, when you become queen, it will be your job the help the Earth, but in a different way."She patted her daughter's head and sang her to sleep.

Many years passed since that time and it was the day before her coronation. She remembered how anxious and happy she was, and how she yearned to feel free. The young princess jumped out of bed full of excitement and looked out the window. There she saw evil for the first watched the black cloud descend from the sky and the soldiers march in many people, so many ran out into the main gathering room. The bodies were pilled up, and the smell of blood and death made her called out for the queen,"Mother! Mother where are you?"She began to repeat this running all around the castle, gaining disparity by the queen was found in her room, sprawled out on the bed bleeding badly, with some kind of knife stuck in her.

Tara cried, "Mom, thank god you're fine."

Her mother was weak and frail. Death would take her soon."Tarathere isn't much time.I love you, I always will."She paused and let out a sputtering cough of looked worried and tried to help her, but she put a hand out in front of her daughter."I want you to to look though the rocks on your dresser."

"Tara was would something this unimportant be brought up in her mother's dying moments?

She mother had a very grim look on her face and she looked at her with imploring, desperate eyes she had never seen before.

"Tara, remember the stories I read to you about the sailor guardians."Tara nodded and began to tear up.

"They are real. And you are one of them."

Tara stood in shock. All her life, her hurried life made no sense until was something her mother had hidden from her for years. Tara's eyes held back her anger with the respect she had left.

"Why wait until now?"She asked

Her mother was now wincing at her injury,but still managed to speak.

"Tara, your power is great, but I feared it was too much for you. And I didn't want you to die fighting."

Tara was furious."You could have saved all these innocent people! It's too late to save every thanks to you.I don't need to be protected!"She yelled

Her mom was dying as she spoke,but her last words were what saved her."Set things their what I couldn't ..."She collapsed into a still position as death took her.

The princess, now alone cried out in was only one thing .The man who killed her was going to hated her mother for selfishly keeping this secret, but she was all she had left .She would not die like this.

"You bastard!"She cried out. She ran for the stones on her dresser. Tara rummaged through the pile until she felt it. The warmth flowed into her hands and calming her nerves, and she became the sailor solider of the Earth.

The town was no better was a war zone. Children screaming for their mothers, people dying, insufferable smells and horrors that could scar you for was no war. This was a massacre. She spotted a castle guard and his children escaping the asked him, who caused all of this? And who killed the queen?"

He spoke softly and broken,"A woman called queen Beryl and her army came from nowhere early in the morning, and most set off for the moon isn't even a third of the entire force.I don't know where they keep coming from. All I know is that an army came and took the everyone was as far as I know, I saw no special faces in the all wore full armor and helmets.

"Did you see anyone else?"Tara asked

"There was one man..who came much later.I didn't catch a glimpse of him either,but he was a shady man in a black cloak. A looter, if I have to guess.

Tara thanked him and sent him on his was only a hunch, but she had to go also remembered her brother was over there too. She looked up to the dark sky with worry and ran to the teleport.

…

The princess thought she had just seen was worse. The great castle of the Moon Kingdom was in ruins and few people were fragile air barrier was out of the castle ruins came the dark hooded his hand was a sparking white shouted in excitedly and deranged tone.

"I've got it, aren't you proud?"He held the crystal in his hands.

* * *

Chapter 5 End

Continued in Chapter 4-

Fall of the Moon Kingdom-Part 3

ムン王国 - その年の秋。3

8/5/14 (Possibly Earlier if I get to it)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!Sorry if it came out late, I forgot this chapter on to my story :(

P.S This chapter was written on my iPad again, but at least I proofread this :)

I will do a full edit later, so I apologize for poor grammar or strange formatting.


	5. Chapter 5-Fall of the Moon Kingdom Pt3

**Chapter 5**

**Fall of the Moon Kingdom Part 3**

ムン王国パート3の秋

Tara gazed at his red beams. They felt cold and unforgiving. She felt her entire body get cold and rigid.

"You are not getting in my way. I will kill you. I thought I could just walk in and get it, but no, you just had to be here, another stupid sailor solider in my way!" The man threatened. He waved his right hand and black smoke formed in his hand. He lifted it toward her and the smoke hit her fast, pushing her to the ground.

"Earth Staff!" She screamed and the silver staff appeared in her hands. The warmth and the power came flowing through her, replenishing her with energy. For once in this horrible day she felt strong, but she had a feeling something was missing, as if she was only half of herself. But she didn't have much time to worry. She needed to figure out her weapon. She had to know now.

"You are a fool if you think you can walk out alive like a hero." He walks toward her.

"No one is a hero today, neither me nor you. We all walk in our own gilt. Mine is no different from yours. You are just an insolent fool with a false sense of justice. I don't want to be ruled by a queen with absolute power. I want freedom, true freedom, no matter the cost. And you are not standing in my way!"

Tara knew what to do. She shouted "Earth control! Lightning flash rampage!"

Nothing happened.

The man grabbed her neck and began to choke her. She began to turn blue and gasp for breath. She kicked and fidgeted, then passed out in his hands. He released his grip and she fell to the ground. The hooded man began to walk away from the collapsed body. "It was a pitiful effort princess." He said and walked away.

Collapsed on the ground Tara felt weak. She thought it would be nice to die here, at least honorable. The world could be fine with it. Her life was pointless and so was she. She began to cry. Her tears hit the rubble and she heard the faint noises of children crying and the explosions and the various sounds of war. Why won't this just stop? She knew she needed to stop this suffering. No, I must stop all suffering. This must end. The stone in the silver staff next her began to glow green. A small green field surrounded her collapsed body. Her cuts and scars from her fall began to heal. All her tiredness began to vanish, like a clock reworking time. She began to rise from the floor, and with struggle, she began to stand again. Her symbol shone on her head. Tara grabbed her staff and charged the hooded man with her staff.

"I am the sailor of healing, hope and discovery, Sailor Earth! I refuse to watch my people die with no repentance for their suffering. On behalf of my planet and its fallen moon, I shall punish you!" She declared. She kept striking him with her staff, but nothing was happening. He looked unaffected.

"If that is the way you want it." He said. He lifted his hand and smoke formed into a black sword. They began to clash for a few minutes, thrusting their swords and matching each other with equal skill. Neither one could get a hit on the other. Sailor Earth began to get weary. She knew she could not hold this up for long. If she gave in she would die. She began hastening her blows, trying to out race him. This only tired her more. She took a brief second to pause for breath. The man took his chance and stabbed her square in the chest. Blood began to stain her suit and she fell to her knees. She was defenseless. And dying. Tara looked up at the stars in the sky. They shone even with the falling ashes. A shooting star came by. Looking up she said, "Please just end this. Please." Tears began to fall. The oxygen barrier was breaking in explosions. It obscured her view. The man approached her with his sword and held it to her throat.

"My name is Wiseman. I know it all. And I know your end. It is now."

"No."

"His eyes glinted and he began to cut in.

She glowed blue. And her staff began to glow blue. She could hear the warm hum next to her.

She grabbed it. And held it high.

"So you do have something powerful." Wiseman tightening his grip.

"Really powerful." She began to tear.

"Is it a weapon?" He began to back away from her.

"No."

He stepped closer to her.

"It's worse."

Blue light began to expand, from the staff. Wiseman began to wail, but it became garbled as the wave hit him. She collapsed. For good. All that came after was grey.

**…**

Tara sat up out of bed. She was not transformed. She looked outside the window and saw a beautiful sunny day. Her nightmare was finally over. Minako stood over her, with a worried face. "You were screaming in your sleep. Are you ok?"

Tara got out of bed. She started crying. "There is something you need to know." She explained everything to her. Even Minako started crying during the story.

"I can't even begin to understand your suffering, but remember you are not alone." She put her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"I…I…I just want a break." Tara began to exit the room. "I won't be long."

"Wait! Before you leave, I need to give you this." She handed her some kind of wristwatch.

"It's a communicator. If you are in trouble please use it."

Tara nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6-Crossroads Destiny

**Chapter 6**

**Crossroads Destiny**

クロスロードデスティニー

Tara ran as fast and far as she could. She could not face it. Her entire life was too tragic for her to bear. Tara ran up and down the streets of Tokyo for hours. When she finally ran out of energy she stopped and looked around. A suburban neighborhood like many others, not particularly special. The houses around her looked unfamiliar and plain. Good. A place to rest she thought. Tara sat down on the bench and let out another soft cry. Yet, she felt the world was mocking her. It was a beautiful day, a blue fog-less sky filled which had warmth. How she wished it would just rain on her. It did not. She drew her attention to something else. Above her were cherry trees in full bloom. She had not noticed them before she came, caught up in her emotions. They swayed silently in the breeze and ruffled in the wind. Somehow this was calming. A deep breath at every breeze. Soon she was calm and collected. The street had no one on it until she saw a student walk by, possibly a middle school or high school student—she stopped thinking. It was the thief from earlier. His silver eyes glinted brightly in the sun. She felt like running away. Tara scooted down the bench and looked out the ground. Of course, she failed her attempt at not being noticed. He sat down next to her casually.

"Hello."

"Ummmm, Hi."

"Why do I get this pleasure of meeting you here?"

"It's really none of your business anyway. Even if I told you, I doubt you would believe me."

"Try me."

"There is just no way. No science no philosophy can prove it. It just is."

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about, right?"

"I'm just as lost as you. Why do you care so much about me anyway?"

"I had a dream just this once. I never got it again. It was before I entered 8th grade. I was somewhere horrible, there was fire and dust and bodies all around me. There was a girl in a strange outfit. A sailor suit. She was collapsed on the floor, and she looked on the verge of death. For some reason, maybe because she was pretty, or maybe I had lost my sanity, I won't know, I kissed her. I don't know why. I just did. She looked exactly like you. Once I kissed her, she did not wake. She sat still and motionless. I felt bad for her and carried her to a nearby house and laid a blanket on her. I kissed her once more, and she did not wake. I let out a tear and left the room, and woke the next morning."

Tara looked very embarrassed. "It was just a coincidence. Those kinds of things are ridiculous."

He turned toward her and kissed her on her lips. He broke away. Her entire face was bright red.

She tried to look away. He laughed a little and rose.

"You can't just go around kissing people like that! I am not dumb enough to believe in this destiny crap!" Tara yelled

"You seemed to like it."

"I didn't."

"Then why is your face red?"

Tara stopped for a moment. Was her face red? She didn't want to know.

"It is not."

"I liked you better with a weapon in your hand."

Tara just stopped and froze. So he knew this entire time?

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed my suspicion. Till next time my lady."

She was in disbelief. Then it hit her. She had not been home since yesterday morning.

Tara went to her house.

Her mother ran to her once she came. "Tara where have you been? I was so worried!" She gave her a big hug. This was not her mother. She broke away. Her face was pathetic and sad.

"What is it? Exactly what have you been doing when I was gone? You don't seem like the girl I know. I called your father. He is aware of what is happening and is worried about you too. Please tell me!"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. But if I do, there will be consequences."

"Whatever it is, you can always tell me Tara. I am your mother. I am here for you."

"First of all you are not my mother!"

Tara explains

"I just don't know what to say. It's very unlikely. Maybe you had drugs, or were sick? Do you need a rest?"

"No." Tara raises the stone from her skirt pocket. "Earth Prism Power!" She screamed.

Her mother's mouth dropped open. "When did you become this?"

"Not too long ago."

"I am so sorry. But now at this time, I am your mother. I will understand."

"I'm so sorry mom. But you can't know. It's not safe enough."

"Earth staff!"

Her mother began to run to the corner of the room. "Tara, what are you doing?"

"It's better if you don't know me. You can be safe. I can make you forget it all."

"Please, there must be some other way!"

"Memory control!" Tara screamed. The stone in the center of the staff glowed blue. She pressed the end of the staff on her mother's chest.

Her "mother" began to cry. She held the staff in her chest. "If this is what you want make it quick. But remember I raised you. Use your life kindly."

"Yes." Tara cried and nodded." Blue light began to grow from the staff. "Forget your daughter." she spoke, and blue wave of light surrounded the woman and she collapsed. Tara de-transformed and left.

* * *

Chapter 6 End

Chapter 7 8/19/14

Thanks for reading! 300 views-XD


End file.
